Keisuke and Kyoko Love Quarrels
by CagalliYulaAthhaZala
Summary: This is the another love story of the two racers. Keisuke and Kyoko had a LQ thing bec. Keisuke didn't come for his date w Kyoko.


Keisuke and Kyoko quarrels! 

A/N: Ok… thank you for all the people review my work I appreciate it! And for those guys who help me to tell about the correct spelling of the oldest Takahashi. And sorry about those people influence when I wrote my Ayashi no Ceres fanfic. Entitled A Girl's Love Life. Its my own work and gomen ne if u there's a similarities but its my own idea that Toya was Aya's bodyguard unexpectedly and they become couple. So I'll continue to finish what I started!

Kyoko went to the Project D expedition. She always there whenever Keisuke went. She always cheers for him.

"Hey! What's up?" Kyoko asked.

"Oh! Kyoko you're here." Ryousuke greet her.

"Oh! Kyoko-san Hello." Takumi greets her.

"Hello Takumi." She greets back.

"So where's Mr. Hotshot huh?" Kyoko asked. (Well great! She calls Kei-chan "**Mr. Hotshot**"! Well I'm the author of this story didn't I?)

"Mr. Hotshot? Oh! You mean Keisuke? He's having a test drive lately. He'll be back soon." Ryousuke said.

"Oh! I see. How about you Takumi?" she asked.

"I'm already finished." He said.

"Oh… I see…" she look at the cheery blossom tree.

"I notice that you and Keisuke were having a date lately." Ryousuke spoke.

"Yeah… we did."

"I hope that he wont do that again…"

"You hope he wont do what?" she asked.

"That he won't break-up w/ you because of this."

"Why? Is there might be happened?"

"Well, I don't know how can I explain this? You see my younger brother has a girlfriend. Which I say his ex-girlfriend. He and his ex-girlfriend have problems since he buy his car and join some racing team. He doesn't have much time on his ex-girlfriend. So they decided to break up. Soon he doesn't get any girlfriend." Ryousuke explained.

"Oh! I see… I understand now…." She said w/ sad voice.

"But don't worry about that Kyoko-san." Takumi said.

Kyoko look at the two confused.

"In your case is different his a racer and you're also a racer too." Ryousuke said.

"Yeah…" she smiles.

Keisuke comes back from test drive. He parks his car and run towards to Kyoko and kissed her at her cheeks.

"Oh….!" All of the people there say. Kyoko blushes also Keisuke.

"So Kyoko why are you here?" Keisuke asked w/ a grin on his face.

Her eyebrow rose. "What are you saying Mr. Hotshot? I'm always come when ever you having an expeditions" she smile at him arrogantly.

"Hahaha! Just joking!" Keisuke laughs.

Kyoko got pissed off. "Oh! Great! I'm here to support you then all you do is making fun of me!" she crossed her arms in front of her chest.

Keisuke holds her and try to loose her temper and begging at her. "Ok. I'm sorry. Please forgive me?" he said in a puppy eyes.

She smiled at him. And release from his hug. "Ok. Just don't do it again ok?" she scolded him.

"Hai.. Hai…!" he said w/ sweat drops.

She kissed him on his cheek. And get inside of her car and start the engine.

"Why all of the sudden huh?" He asked.

"Well I have to go now I have something to do. Bye! See You tomorrow!" she waves at them.

All of the members wave at her back.

"Don't forget tomorrow huh?" she smiles. "Or Else!" she points at him and her eyes turned narrowed.

"Hai.. hai…" he even have more sweat drops.

Kyoko drives off.

Later the Project D expedition starts. They won the race.

"Wow! That's the good one huh?" Kei said.

"Yeah maybe you got yourself a good luck charm?" Ryousuke starts teasing Kei-chan.

"Nah! You're just jealous! Get your self a girlfriend!" he replies w/ an evil grin.

Takumi and the others giggled. They all get inside to their respective cars and van.

At Takahashi Residence.

"Don't try to wake me up." Ryousuke said.

"Ok. I'll go to room… yawn and go to sleep also… yawn" he goes to his room and lay on his bed and fall a sleep.

At the park.

"Geez! Where is that guy!" Kyoko said looked pissed off.

Kyoko waited for Keisuke but he didn't come.

"Well he really didn't come after all." She looked down.

She goes off.

After one week. Another expedition of Project D. Kyoko came w/ angry face. She didn't answers his calls.

"Takahashi Keisuke!"

Everyone look at her and get surprised. She approached Keisuke w/ an angry face.

"I can't believe that you didn't come for our date!"

"Kyoko I can explain!"

"hmmp!"

"I'm so tired on that day so I didn't come for our date!"

"Hmmp! I'm going!"

"Why are you so stubborn?" he asked but he looked pissed off too.

"…" She said nothing.

"I hate you Keisuke!"

She run towards to her car and goes off.

Keisuke get mad. Ryousuke approach him.

"I think you two should talk." He suggested.

"How! She's angry with me! She wont listen!"

"Just talk to her. Don't make excuses." Takumi suggested since he has a girlfriend. (Oh! Great!)

Keisuke get into his car and drive off.

Kyoko stops on a café. She ordered an iced tea and think of Keisuke. Then on of her friend saw her.

"Kyoko!" a girl called her.

"Huh?" she look at the person.

"Oh! Hi…!" she said in a sad voice.

"What's the matter Kyoko?" she asked.

"Well nothing."

The girl raised an eyebrow. "Don't hide anything from me. I know you have a problem don't you?"

"Your boyfriend right?"

She nodded.

"Me and my boyfriend have a fight earlier… because he didn't come on our date last week."

"So you get mad at him?" she asked.

She nodded.

"I think you should make up w/ him accept what ever he say."

Kyoko look at her friend.

"Just do what I say. Just forgive him…" she said.

Kyoko nodded ad smiles.

"So I have to go now Kyoko. Just do it what I told you."

"Ok."

Her friend goes off. Leaving Kyoko thinking.

Keisuke found Kyoko's car and stop and get inside of the car.

He found Kyoko and approach to her.

"Kyoko…"

She look at him.

"Kyoko we need to talk right now."

"…" She said nothing.

"Come on! Follow me." He said and pulls her out side and look at go somewhere else that no one sees them.

"Keisuke!"

He held her into his arms.

"I'm really sorry last week. I hope you understand me…"

Kyoko recalls what her friend told her. _"I think you should make up w/ him accept what ever he say."_

She look at him and smiles. "Ok… I underhand you now…"

Keisuke look surprised and kissed her head.

"Are you sure about that?"

She nodded. "But next time don't be late or do that again!" she warned him.

"OK. I'll call you up if I really can't come."

"Really?" she raised an eyebrow.

He nodded. "So let's go back now. I'm really sure that you're going to cheer me up."

She smiles.

They walk holding hands together. And get inside to their own respective car and droves off back where the Project D was.

**Owari**

**A/N: Sorry about that huh? I hope this is goona hit as my 1st one… Please read and review!.**


End file.
